Jacob imprints twice
by Magierak
Summary: Jacob breaks Nessies heart by telling her, he has imprinted twice. She tries to forget him by dating Ayden, but it gets harder as they get an unexpected guest.


Chapter 7: A 'cool' weekend

Nessie POV:

As Jacob walked in, I let go of the bracelet I was playing with, I quickly dropped down to pick it up, very embarrassed, my cheeks going red, and my hair falling down my side, right in my ray of vision. Jacob had been watching this all along, as I rose up, I saw the look on his face....he looked like he pitied me, well, I had Ayden. He had no one!

"Hey" he said, I didn't know what to say as he looked me deep in the eyes, as only Jacob could. I looked him right back deep in the eyes

"Hello" I said quietly, but confidently

"Hi" said Ayden loudly as if to break the stare between us. Jacob quickly turned his head to look at him, his jaw locked. A gesture from Ayden I much appreciated. As everyone spilled into the room and took their place, Paul sat at the end of the table, he instructed people to sit around him, I left the room for a minute to clear my head. As I got back, Ayden was in full conversation with Paul and hadn't noticed my seating. It was too late to change now. I was next to Ayden, and opposite was... Jacob, and next to him was Seth. Damn Paul. As I sat down, I put my hand over Ayden's and as he gestured, he slid it off from mine. I looked up at him quickly, a look of shock on my face, I quickly sneaked a peak at Jake, he had noticed I knew, but had kindly looked away. No, that's a lie, he wasn't kind. Not after what he did. As I got up, out of this weird brainstorm of guys, I noticed Ayden took hold of my hand and instantly and gave it a quick squeeze, at which if understood he was sorry. I smiled up at him and he looked down and smiled at me, and in that second all I saw was his beauty and kindness. He was mine. All mine, then I remembered Jacob was there and my whole little world I had made with Ayden exploded. I put my head down and Ayden gently took my chin between his fingers and his lips touched mine really gently. He was so sweet. Out of the corner of my eye, i saw Jacob stand up and leave.

As everyone had finished breakfast, we all got up and as it was a sunny hot day, Paul encouraged everyone to go to the lake, close by. I quickly went upstairs to get my bag, the tension between me and Jake was very awkward. As I got into my room, I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, and put my eyes over them. I heard the door opening slowly, quietly. It was probably Ayden

"oh, sorry I should have knocked" The voice made me sit up, biting my lip very hard in the process

"Ow!"

"Are you ok?" It was Jacob, he rushed over to me, helping me control the blood poring slowly, but painfully out of my bottom lip. Jacob walked into my bathroom and came back with a piece of tissue which he rolled into a ball and gently put over the cut. This whole scene had been quiet.

"Thanks" I somehow managed to say

"It's okay." He said it smiling, he was so gentle, so beautiful. We stared at each other and I don't know how it happened, but he leaned in slowly and so did I, our lips softly brushed each other and I felt a burst of energy rush into my body.

"NESSIE!" We quickly sprang apart as Ayden's voice came booming through the corridor, my lip had stopped bleeding, and I took the tissue out from between my teeth and lips. I rushed into my closet and took my clothe off and threw them in the laundry basket, grabbed my white Gucci bikini, put it on, and on top, I put my high waist red shorts on from FCUK and a navy blue and white stripy top, tucked into the shorts, from petit bateaux. I grabbed my Longchamps flats and made my way to my room. Jake was gone. On my bed however, there was a note. I picked it up and read it.

**Meet me this afternoon at 3PM in your parents' cottage**

**Xxx Jake**

And deep in my soul, I could feel an old rusty flame light up again.

We all made our way to the lake in separate cars, I took my motorbike, and I didn't want to go in Aydens car as I told him I was feeling sick and would want to go back before everyone else. He then suggested driving me back if something was wrong, but I said it was fine and I didn't want to pull him away from the barbeque they had set up.

"No, but I _want _to take you back if your ill, I can take care of you" He had said after my last comment about how he wouldn't want to take me back. God. It was really hard to get rid of this guy.

"Its alright, I would rather be alone..."

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertain about letting me go off on my own on a motorbike twice my weight

"Yeah, I will be fine." I said it very determinedly, as if putting an end to the conversation. And I did.

At about 2:15, I told him I was leaving. I got on my motor bike, kick started it, revved it a bit, then let my foot go off the ground and sped off extremely fast. It was the adrenaline kicking in for the up-coming events.

N/A: Hey!! i have a problem for the chapter 8, i did it on my usb and i left THAT at my house, and now im on holliday and wont get it back until january...so the next few chapters will have to wait. Thanks for reading, pleeeaassse review!!!!!! Merry Xmas, happy new year!!!


End file.
